Beware the Perils of Online Dating Book 3
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Love and the Hunter; Part 3. If you haven't read Books 1 and 2, you will be lost. Sonic and Manic continue on with their life in Acorn. Manic gets better acquainted with his class partner much to his mother's consternation. Completed, continued in Book 4: The Fallen.
1. Chapter 1

Beware the Perils of Online Dating Book 3

Love and the Hunter

Prologue:

Previously, on Beware the Perils of Online Dating…

After Aleena erased her kids' memories, she enrolled them in East Acorn Community College. Sleet and Bartleby weren't about to just give up and they each devised their own plan to get them back. Bartleby decided to try winning Aleena's favor and blessing to marry her daughter while Sleet enrolled in the same course as Manic, a Culinary Arts Course, under an assumed name. After Sonia started showing symptoms that only a mother would understand, Aleena realized her daughter was already in the family way and contemplated doing the unthinkable to keep her daughter from remembering the truth. However, Aleena was not aware that Sonia's photographic memory and the mysterious spirit of her mother from her very short past-life were already working to undo the memory potion's effects. Thinking Bartleby was doing something to influence Sonia, she had Bartleby falsely arrested. During the scuffle, the familiar voice crying her name jarred her. That night, Sonia sleepwalked from the flat on Harbor Street, up the steep hill of Euclid Avenue and narrowly avoided being hit by a car driven by Antoine D'Coolette who was out for a midnight drive with his wife, Bunnie. When Sonia was fully awake and aware, she remembered her husband and her real home. To be sure her mother couldn't interfere again, she went to King Maximillian Acorn who called Bartleby. Reunited at last, Sonia gave her mother an offer she couldn't refuse and she and Bartleby left for home. Now, the continuation.

Chapter 1

Manic sat in class while the teacher gabled on about the science of cooking. What exactly each ingredient was doing to the other ingredients and what effect that had on the bake. It was fascinating but he couldn't think about it. Fenri wasn't there. He had left suddenly the day before and now he hadn't come at all. He didn't know why he cared so much. He was just his partner. He didn't even know him all that well but he wanted to fix that.

For as long as Manic could remember, he lived in Grevillea with his two triplets and his mother. For as long as he could recall, his mother had always been a waitress and they had always lived in that small flat above the convenience store. The problem was, was that was all he could remember. He just didn't question it to protect his own sanity. He liked this school. He liked this city. Whatever it was he wasn't remembering must not be that important.

He looked at the spot beside him. He wished he'd gotten his address. He could at least do a welfare check. He didn't know why but he really wanted Fenri to be his friend.

The morning wore on as they baked more cookies. The teacher taught them how to dip the cookies, while still warm into two different icings, creating a tuxedo-effect on the shortbread. Finally, they were packing up the cookies as the bell rang, signifying the end of the class.

As he walked towards the front, he waved to Sonic who was walking with Sally. They were going over the textbook for their web design course. Manic could see why he followed her. Web design was at least fun whereas Sonic's first choice of Political Science had proved to be worse than watching paint dry.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sally," Sonic bid her farewell as she joined her friends. "How was your day, Manic?"

Manic shrugged. "We made black-and-white cookies today. Mine came out okay. Fenri wasn't here today…"

Sonic nodded. "I'm sure he was just sick. You said he cut out all of a sudden yesterday. Besides, don't you think you're a little too concerned about this guy you just met." When a blush appeared on his brother's nose, he chuckled. "Awww, Manic, do you have a crush?"

The green head turned away with an embarrassed pout. "I do not. I just… I'm interested in him as a person and I want to be his friend."

A white glove ruffled his wild hair. "My little brother has a crush." He teased as they walked home.

When they got home, they found their mother crying. They rushed to her side. "Mom! What's wrong?" Manic asked. "What happened? Is Sonia alright?" He pulled out his cookies. "Here, Mom, eat one of these. They'll help…"

The hedgehog family matriarch absently took one of the cookies and took a bite. After a few moments, she looked at her son. "Thank you, Manic… that… was very helpful." She said.

Sonic made a pot of tea. "What happened?" He repeated Manic's question.

Her lip trembled. "Your sister… she was accepted into a prestigious gifted course in Robotropolis, in Mobius…" She explained. "She left this morning."

The siblings stood in shock. "Robotropolis?" Manic asked. "Where's that?" He felt like he should know but he couldn't pinpoint it."

"It's to the north. Sally said it's run by this guy called Robotic or something like that." Sonic explained. "But Mom, she said the train can take us there. If she's just there, we can visit. It's great that she got this chance."

Aleena smiled through her tears. "You're right son. Your sister has always been a wanderbug and I couldn't afford to send her but they gave her a full scholarship with room and board. I just… how could I say no? She would have waited to say goodbye but school starts on Monday and it takes three days."

Manic nodded. "It'll be okay Mom. Sonia deserves this chance." A knock came at the door. "Who could that be?" He looked out the peephole. "Hey! It's Fenri!" He opened the door. "Come on in."

His mother stood up as the silvery wolf came into the apartment. "Um… hello…" She said nervously. She went to Manic and pulled him back.

Fenri smirked. "I missed the last couple of days and I remembered you said you lived here. I was wondering if you could tell me what I missed?" He asked.

Manic pulled away carefully. "Mom, this is Fenri. He's my class partner. We're still working with shortbread. Look." He showed the wolf the contents of the bucket.

He took one and bit into it. After a few bites, he put down the cookie. "Did you sift the flour and baking powder together before trying to incorporate it into the wet ingredients?"

Manic shook his head. "I forgot to do that yesterday too. Are they sour?" He asked. "No wonder the teacher gave me a look."

Fenri sighed. "To be honest, I don't know why she's having us use baking powder. This is shortbread. And it was she who had everyone put their ovens to 400. 350 is fine for baking cookies."

"Would you like to do our homework together? See if we can make them right?" Manic asked. "It's okay, right Mom?"

Aleena smiled big and wide. "I think that's a great idea. Do we have all the ingredients?" She asked her son with the tone of a teacher.

Manic felt a light go on. "I should double-check." He dove into the cupboards, seeking out the necessary ingredients.

While her son was distracted, Aleena approached the wolf suspiciously. She lowered her voice. "I must say… well played. But now the move is mine, I believe." She raised her voice. "So, you are my son's new friend. You don't look like a college student to me."

Sleet chuckled and shrugged. "I'm 33 if that's what you mean. You're right, I am rather late to the game but I was in law enforcement until recently. My boss had a heart attack and I realized that life is short and I needed to follow my passion."

"I think that is so true!" Manic agreed. "You never know what's going to happen so you have to seize the day." He triumphantly held a big bowl with all of the ingredients. "All I'm missing is semi-sweet chocolate chunks for melting but that's optional."

Aleena smiled again. "Very wise, my son… I will go downstairs and get you some." She needed to think.

"Ma'am, when I got here, I found this taped to your door," Sleet said, offering her an envelope from Bartleby.

She accepted the envelope and opened it. Inside was a brass key. _Aleena, I want you to know that I hold no ill will towards you. I know life has not been kind to you. I wanted us to be friends but I understand that won't be possible. I'm sorry that I had to take Sonia but I love her and we are married now. In our culture, there's the custom of the groom giving the in-laws a gift. This key is to a three-bedroom condo that I purchased for you. It's on this same street so you're close to work but it's bigger. You and your sons each need your own room. Move-in when you're ready."_

She folded the letter and put it into her jewelry box. How dare that boy think he could make this better by giving her a fancy house? She looked at him. "I will be right back with that chocolate. I expect you to behave like a gentleman." She couldn't deny him if Manic wanted him there but she didn't have to cave completely. She would have to see if she could steer Manic gently towards a more appropriate match. It would need to be delicately done so as not to break her part of the agreement. It would all need to be Manic's decision.

* * *

In Robotropolis, in the forest on the outskirts, an old fox chopped wood, his expression angry. He and his wife had a visit from a mysterious sage telling him that his son's biological mother had come to claim him. He'd held Valerie as the Oracle told him the dirty magic the former queen had used on their son.

He carried the wood, thinking of how they had mourned their son for many years, believing him to be dead. Now this woman, who had abandoned him, thought she could waltz in and take Sonic from them again.

"Valerie!" He said decisively as he went into the house. "I've made up my mind. We are going to get our son back. I don't care what magic she's done."

Valerie wiped her eyes as she looked up at her husband. "But what can we do? We don't have any magic."

"We don't need magic. We're going to report him missing and that he's been kidnapped." He explained. "We'll put out ads. Online, by fliers, by any means necessary. If he sees his picture somewhere and knows someone is looking for him, maybe he'll start to remember. We'll go to Acorn. I can get a job there."

Valerie cried in his arms. "Oh Arthur, yes. Let's go get our baby boy back." She said. "But remember. That nice man said if we force it, it could do more harm than good."

AN: Will Aleena be able to find Manic who she thinks is a more suitable suitor or will he prove to be as willful as her daughter?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sleet spent the rest of the evening teaching Manic how to temper the chocolate the right way to give it a nice, bright shine. He expected the queen to make some objections. There were several aspects of the relationship that most parents would object to and he would allow her the right to disapprove so long as she didn't actively try to separate them.

That night, he spent an hour composing an email to his brother, explaining the situation. "_Dingo, you and I both knew that one day we would have to part ways. Siblings don't live together forever and it's simply time to find my own life, to find out who I am outside of the Lobos Brothers. After the last couple of years, I want something less destructive. I want a job where I can create something. Tell his lordship that I apologize for leaving when he needs us most but Manic needs me more. I end this with a piece of advice. Stop mooning over Sonia. You always knew that was a pipe dream that could only end in pain. There is someone special out there for you but you will never meet them if you only focus on the wrong girls. There's no hurry to settle down. Go back to school, get your GED, go to college or get an apprenticeship somewhere. Find out who you are and the rest will fall into place. - Brothers always." _He sighed as he hit the send button. This was the end of an era.

Aleena remembered her daughter's conditions but she just couldn't let this happen without some form of protest. If only because it would look odd if she did. She made dinner while Manic cleaned up from doing his homework. "So… your friend seems… nice." She said awkwardly.

Manic nodded. "He is. And he's really helping me understand the recipes. Though he's had to revise every single recipe she's given us so far." He looked at the original notecard and compared it to the notecard Fenri had written out.

The hedgehog read through the notecard. "I will admit that he impressed me in that area. Nothing is right in this notecard." She sighed. "Manic, sit down. We need to have a talk." She directed him into a chair and sat across from him. "I realize that you are a bright young man. I know you are capable of making your own choices. But I would be remiss as a mother if I didn't urge you to proceed with caution. I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. Be careful with Fenri, don't ever allow yourself to be alone with him. Do you understand?"

Manic shrugged. "If it concerns you that much, I'll do my best but I can't explain it, Mom. It feels like I can trust Fenri. I feel no fear around him. He's kind of an inspiration. I mean from being a cop to cooking? It takes a lot of courage to make that kind of change so late."

"You're right but…" Aleena sighed deeply. "Son, sometimes we meet people who are very good at getting people to trust them and yet, they themselves are not trustworthy at all. I just ask that you keep your eyes and ears open and you use your best judgment. And if he says or does anything that you don't like, you have the right to ask him to stop and if he doesn't stop, you have my permission to kick his… his ass." She said, unused to using such words.

Sonic nodded in agreement as he looked up from his homework (a worksheet identifying the key points of a website). "And then tell me so I can kick it again." He chuckled at his brother. His phone made a beeping noise and he looked. "Hey, Mom, Sally asked me to go to a movie with her tomorrow. Can I go? It's the new Astral Explorers movie."

Aleena nodded. "You can but I will tell you the same thing. Use your best judgment and treat her like the princess she is. Nothing less than respect. And you should take someone else with you as a chaperone. Never put yourself in a position where you are alone with her."

Manic perked up. "I'll ask Fenri and we can tag-team them Mom. We'll make sure they behave themselves."

The hedgehog woman felt her head meet the kitchen table in a frustrating defeat. "Yeah, great idea, son."

Sonia cuddled with Bartleby in their honeymoon sleeper car. She trembled in her sleep. Bartleby looked down at her, stroking her hair lovingly. Her mother's betrayal had cut her deeply. She had given up two years of her life for that woman and her war. He kissed her as his bladder made him get up and go into the bathroom.

Suddenly, she sat up and looked around in fear. "Where? Where am I? Bartleby, where are you?" She called. The bathroom door opened and he came back to her. "Oh, thank heaven… Where are we?"

He smiled sadly. Her mother's potion had wreaked havoc on her memory processes and he could only hope that the fog would continue to clear when they got home. "We're still on the train darling. We just passed through Knothole and soon we'll be crossing the water. Look out the window, the view of the ocean is amazing."

Sonia turned her head to look out the window at his gentle urging. She let him pull her to his chest, the top of her head touching his chin. She let the gentle click-clack of the wheels and rocking of the car lure her back into sleep.

The next day, Manic showed his homework to the teacher and she sampled one of the cookies. "Yes, these are much better than the ones you made yesterday. Tell me, Hedgehog, what did you do differently?"

Manic smirked at Fenri and nodded. "Your recipe said baking powder but shortbread doesn't use baking powder and 400 is too high. I also took some creative license and threw in some fresh ginger."

The teacher, a crane by the name of Mrs. Lark, eyed him. "Hmmm… you may be one to watch, Hedgehog." She went on to sample the others while giving them their newest assignment.

Fenri laughed. "Told you the ginger would be the kicker. Let's see, what are we doing today and what bad instructions did she give this time? Oh, interesting, lemon bars. Ahh, okay. And the winner is two cups of lemon juice," he said as he stuck out his tongue. "Well, that's fine if she likes her lemon bars extra sour and anyone else who likes sour should do it but, for us, young Hedgehog. We will use three-quarters of a cup."

"So… Mr. Lycon, you think my recipe is wrong, do you?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I do. Two cups of lemon juice will leave you with lemon bars too sour to eat more than a few bites."

"Maybe it's meant to be bite-size servings." The teacher challenged.

Fenri read through the recipe. "Except for the yield according to your recipe is 9-2inx2in squares. Now, the good thing about a recipe like this is that it can be easily cut down into bite sizes. Or you could use the correct amount which is three-quarters of a cup. Also, three cups of flour? Try two." He put together the bars as he discussed the finer points of the bake.

Aleena found her thoughts were lost elsewhere as she delivered food and drinks to the diners. She wondered where her daughter was at that moment. Was she safe and healthy? That mink was just taking her back to be roboticized. She was sure of it but her hands were tied. Her daughter didn't want her help.

"Aleena, are you alright?" Murray asked her as she sat in the office on her break. She realized she was crying.

"Oh, Murray, yeah. I'm fine. And I'm sorry about yesterday," she added. She knew she owed him some sort of explanation. "If… if you must know… Sonia eloped. Don't tell anyone but that busboy was her fiance and he was continuously trying to get me to give my blessing and I forbade her to marry him but… I told her brothers that she went away to school but… he knocked her up and she ran away with him."

The tiger nodded quietly, leaning against the wall. "Well, that explains your behavior yesterday. I'm sorry about that. But for what it's worth, he seemed like a good kid. Hard-working and honest."

Aleena sighed, "but Murray, I had just gotten them back and this kid and his family were why I lost them in the first place." She sat down. "Now she's gone and I might never see her again."

Murray pat her back. "I doubt that, Aleena. Never is a long time. Look, you know your daughter better than I do. Would you say that she's smart? Mature?"

The former queen pouted. "Yeah, she's wiser beyond her years. I trust her judgment but… She's my baby girl. We were supposed to get a little time together."

"And you still might. Hurried marriages like this rarely last. She may be back in as soon as a few weeks. And that's your worst-case scenario. Best case, your daughter is happy and you get grandkids to play with." Murray looked up as he heard a bell ringing indicating a new meal needed to be cooked. "Let's get back to work."

"That was great. Mrs. Lark's face was turning red! I swear smoke was coming out of her ears," Manic laughed as they left the classroom with easily the best batches of lemon bars. Some of the students let the wolf show them the correct way to make bars while the others decided the teacher must know her own job and followed her directions.

The wolf shrugged. "I said it. Two cups of lemon juice are too much. Three cups of flour are too much."

Manic nodded. "Yeah, seriously. Hey, um, tonight… Did you have any plans? My brother wants to go see Astral Explorers with Sally and Mom says he can't go alone with her so…" He blushed.

Sleet smiled. Only a few days in and the boy was already making the first move. "I would enjoy going to see the film with you and making sure your brother doesn't make a fool of himself. What time is the flick?"

"It starts at 6:30. We could go get dinner and go see the movie together." Manic said.

Sleet nodded. "Better idea, you three come to my new apartment and I'll make us dinner." He felt like dancing. "Be there about 5.

"Great, it's a date…" He froze as his face flushed and he laughed. "I mean… not that's it's a date-date but… that… ohhh… We'll be there." He looked away from the wolf, afraid of his reaction.

Sleet touched his chin. "It's in the green building across the street from your apartment. The third floor," he said. He wanted to kiss the boy but there were too many people and it wasn't the place for a first kiss. "Well, I should go then. I'll need to hit the grocery store." He was amused by the turn of events. He expected Aleena would be beside herself. He watched the object of his desire leave to find his brother.

At home, Manic told their mother about Fenri's plan for dinner before the movie. "Um, I don't think so!" Aleena shrieked. "You are not going to a strange man's apartment."

"But Mom, Sonic and Sally will be there. It's not a date or anything. We're just going to have dinner before the movie." Manic countered.

Aleena shook her head. "No, Now… if he wanted to come here and cook dinner, then he may but you are not going to a strange man's apartment. I need to know him _much better_ before I let that happen." She was unwavering on this. It didn't matter who it was, she wouldn't let her children be in a strange man's home, especially with a young woman.

AN: Ending the chapter with Aleena putting her foot down. To be fair, her protest isn't without merit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sally and Sonic worked on their homework while Manic baked his homework. They couldn't help noticing that he was excited about dinner that night. "Manic, tell the truth, do you like this guy or something? Is that why Mom's so worried?"

Manic blushed as he plopped the lemon mixture into the tray with a pie crust purchased from the convenience store. "I… um… it's hard to explain. He… he smells familiar… I want to be his friend… and… um… I wouldn't mind if he thought this was a date… But I know Mom would prefer me to ask some girl out…" He shrugged. "To be honest, I always preferred looking at their clothes than at them."

Sally smiled. "That's perfectly fine. I never liked jalapenos on pizza either but I could eat ham and pineapple pizza all day long. Our preferences are what they are. If you see a girl that makes you want to ask her out, then by all means but don't feel obligated. Mr. Lycon seems like a nice guy. If you want I can ask Dad to see what he can find out about him though. If he finds something bad then you can break it off with the guy before you get in too deep. If he doesn't then you can put her fears at ease."

"I don't know. I would never feel right doing that. I feel like I can trust him and that should be enough…" The green hedgehog explained. "I trust him and I think he likes me back."

Sonic nodded. "I'm just worried that you're not going to have anything in common outside of cooking. He's old enough to be our father, Manic."

It was a fair point but Manic just smiled. "I guess I like them older…" He blushed bright pink. "But we are seriously jumping the gun here. It's just dinner and a movie and que sera sera. I mean… for all we know, he's trying to get to know Mom." He laughed. "And what about you Sally? Do you have anyone special…" He looked at his brother who blushed.

"Manic!" Sonic shouted in embarrassment. "Don't ask her that. Seriously, he's just nosy, please don't be offended."

The squirrel princess giggled. "Well, there is usually one or two trying to get me to date them but that's just because I'm going to be queen one day. I haven't found one that I'm particularly interested in yet. Too many of them run when they learn how much of a tomboy I am." She smiled.

"Well, I know Sonic's not like that," Manic gestured to his brother who was trying to hide his face in his textbook. He looked up as a knock came at the door. He hurried to open the door. The snowy wolf waited with an aluminum tray and a foil covered bowl. The hedgehog took the bowl before it could topple. "Hey Mom." He greeted his mother as she came behind the wolf. "Did you have a good second half of work?"

Aleena smiled at her son and nodded. "I did and Mr. Lycon, I hope you don't take offense to my conditions but you must understand that my son's safety is paramount."

"I take no offense at all. I would be concerned as well. I just hope you like White Lasagna," Fenri said as he smiled at the young man. "And I brought salad tossed in a sweet vinaigrette of my own secret recipe."

Manic licked his lips. "That sounds good and the lemon bars are cooling." He set the table and they all gathered around the kitchen table.

Aleena smiled at Sally. "I'm glad you could join us for dinner before your movie. I hope my son has been nothing if not a gentleman."

"As much of a gentleman as I need him to be, Ms. Hedgehog. I heard about your daughter getting that scholarship in Robotropolis. You must be very proud." Sally said.

Aleena nodded. "I am… Extremely proud. I only hope that she knows she will always have a home here if she decides she doesn't like it there." She wiped her eyes.

The wolf sighed lightly. "It's hard letting go. I just had to let my little brother go. He's got a good job there now. Your daughter made the choice that was in her best interests."

She glared at him. "I wish I could believe that. I really do. And you, Mr. Lycon, what do you plan to do with the new skills you are learning? You seem like you know a good deal about cooking already."

"I honestly don't know yet but I got a nice severance package from the police force, so I have time to decide," was the logical reply.

"It must be terribly awkward, hanging out with someone so much younger than yourself. With so little in common…" Aleena said.

Fenri shrugged. "To be fair, your son seems very mature for his young age but even so, I don't see age as a barrier to friendship or… any relationship." He ate his salad. "Personally, I think moral character and integrity mean more. I also believe in personal liberty and being able to make choices for oneself."

"I agree," Manic said and he shot his mother a look. "I get what you're saying Mom, but really, you need to back off a bit. I am capable of choosing my friends. I am capable of choosing who I spend my time with." He finished his meal and stood up. "We should go, we want to get good seats."

Aleena's mouth dropped open as her youngest son led them in leaving. Sonic put a hand on her shoulder briefly. "I think this is why Sonia didn't tell us, Mom." He left her to her shock.

* * *

On the way to the movie, Manic sighed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry for my mom. She's just hyperprotective." He bit his lip. He wouldn't blame Fenri if he was offended and wanted nothing to do with him.

"Your mother's behavior is nothing for which you have to apologize." The wolf put his hand on Manic's shoulder. "Her concerns are normal. If I had a son, I think I would be concerned too. As long as you don't let her influence you. I'd hate for you to lose that independent spirit."

The wild, green hair flew about as Manic shook his head. "I won't… I like you and I believe I can trust you. Mom is just wrong. Our sister just up and left out of nowhere and I'm sure this sort of thing is why." He rolled his eyes.

* * *

Aleena paced the flat. She didn't know what to do. How could she just let her son date that man? For that matter, why was she giving into her petulant daughter?

"Aleena…" Oracle's voice came from her mirror. "Did you think this would end well?" She ignored him for a few minutes. "Aleena, stop this. I told you that keeping Sonia was a mistake."

The former queen turned to the mirror. "You never told me that he would kill my husband! You never told me that he would come back a bloodthirsty monster!" She growled as she flopped into the sofa. "He killed my husband!"

Oracle popped into the room. "Aleena! Your husband killed his wife and unborn baby! Don't you remember that night?" He touched her arm and she yanked away from him. "Aleena, your husband deserved his punishment."

Aleena shook her head. "No, he didn't! Jules was a good man! He loved me!" She shouted as she stood up to walk onto the small balcony. "I couldn't leave my daughter with that monster!" A wave of her hand closed the glass door and she proceeded to ignore her old friend. He was wrong.

* * *

At the theater, Sleet bought the popcorn despite Manic's insistence on letting him buy since he'd invited him. His mind flashed back to the vision of the thief telling his mother to stuff it. It made him shiver.

They sat in the theater, listening to Sonic and Sally talking about her website. Manic looked at Sleet. "I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back."

Sally put her cup in the holder. "I better go too. These movies are long and there are no intermissions." She joined the green hedgehog on the quest to find the bathrooms.

Once they were gone, Sonic looked over at the wolf. "So… before they get back… What are you planning with my brother?" He whispered.

Sleet chuckled. "I plan to court your brother if he will let me." He grinned as he enjoyed his fantasies. "Don't worry, I will not do anything that he does not want."

"As long as you don't, we won't have any problems." He stopped talking as the lights dimmed and their dates rejoined them. The sound of many brass horns echoed.

"Captain Jax, you're wanted for duty…"

They settled in to watch the film about the crew of a starship. In the dark of the theater, Sleet considered his next move for only a moment before a white-gloved hand took his. He smiled victoriously. The boy would be his whether his mother liked it or not.

* * *

Oracle tried to get Aleena to come back inside and talk about it but she was stubborn. Eventually, he could only leave sadly. She went back inside and used the remote to put down the bed, not seeing the sparks popping from the wiring. She lay down and fell asleep.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Sonic said excitedly as they left the theater. "The laser fight between Jax and Kronin, the way the fight spanned the entire Starship Ultima. And then the ship exploding at the end."

Sally nodded. "It was a real build up too. The love triangle between them and the princess and how she died saving Jax."

Manic wiped his eyes. "Why did she have to die!" He cried out. "And you said that this is just one in a series of films?"

"Yep, Astral Explorers is a huge franchise. Movies, television… even toys and games," Sally said. "Maybe one weekend, we can marathon the rest of the films so you can catch up. I can invite my other friends too. We can make a big event out of it."

Manic looked at Fenri. "That sounds great. We should definitely do it." It just felt natural to invite the wolf. He noticed his nose was in the air and only partially listening. "What's wrong?"

"I smell smoke in the air… Fire smoke…" He took off running down the street at a sprint, seeking the source of the smell.

They ran after him until they reached the apartment building. Manic realized he could see flame inside the glass balcony doors. "Oh no! There's definitely a fire."

* * *

Sonic instinctively tried to go inside but Sleet stopped him, grateful that the boy didn't seem to remember his special talent. "Stay here! Both of you! You too Princess!" He ran up the stairs to the flat. He kicked in the door and a burst of black smoke poured out, hitting him directly in the face. He used his shirt to cover his mouth and nose. Inside, the flames licked up and down the wall and the wood frame of the bed. He saw Aleena in the center and he quickly got her out of the bed and into his arms just in time for the flames to start getting the mattress. They singed his fur and he winced in pain at the burns. He tried to get out of the door but already his path was blocked by flames and the intense black smoke that assaulted them. He removed the shirt from his mouth and used it to cover her mouth and nose, coughing as the smoke assailed his lungs. He looked around and ran out onto the balcony.

"Fenri! Is she alright?" Manic asked. He saw Sally was on the phone while Sonic was staring at the flames in shock.

Sleet nodded. "Yeah. The exit's blocked up here. I'll have to carry her down the fire escape!" He threw his leg over the half wall and onto the iron ladder. He carried her down, coughing as he reached the ground.

Manic and Sally ran over. "The fire department and my father are on their way," the squirrel said.

Aleena moaned in Sleet's arms and she opened her eyes. "What happened?" She asked, coughing deeply.

"Somehow a fire started in your apartment…" He began coughing again, hard, the smoke having gotten deep into his lungs. "The fire department is coming…" He felt darkness closing in and he passed out on the ground, unaware of the hands shaking him.

AN: Will Sleet be alright after his ordeal, will this soften Aleena towards him? Sorry about the previous upload. FF went cray-cray on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aleena nodded as she looked at her savior. "I don't know how the fire started. I was sleeping… He saved my life." She seemed to be in shock. She took short, shallow breaths as the sound of fire engines was heard and the diner across the street was coming to life with patrons coming out to see what was going on. Her boss ran over. "Murray!"

"Aleena, what's going on? Is everyone alright? Are you hurt?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah… My son's new friend saved me. I was asleep and if not for him…" She subtly waved her fingers and cast a spell on the wolf and knelt down to comfort her son. "He'll be alright, Manic. Let's get him home and he'll be alright."

"Aleena, don't worry about coming in tomorrow morning," Murray assured her. "Rest and recover. And if someone can come over to the diner in twenty minutes, I'll make you all something to eat."

She smiled. "Thank you. We're going to take him back to his apartment. He'll be more comfortable there."

On the train, Sonia sat up looking out the window at the passing expanse of land, lit only by the waxing gibbous moon. A cup of steaming hot tea appeared under her nose as her husband joined her at the dining car table.

"Mobius isn't much now…" He said, drawing attention to the barren land that was the outskirts of the country. "We can fix it together though."

Sonia smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, we can. I'm sure Father must have some ideas." She said. "Once he's better."

Bartleby caressed her hand. "Is anything else coming back?" He asked gently.

"It wants to and it's there. I'm sure once I see the city and our home, it'll come flooding back all at once." She squeezed his hand. "Thank you for not letting her drive you away. Thank you for not giving up on me."

They drank their tea and returned to their car, laying down in the bed. She clutched onto him for security as they fell asleep. He could understand her reluctance to be intimate until they saw a doctor. They were both worried that whatever her mother had used on them might have harmed her child.

Sonic tried not to focus on the fire but he couldn't help feeling as though he had looked up at those flames before. He felt like he had felt that heat and the fear of knowing his mother was inside.

"Are you alright, Sonic?" Sally asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He jolted at her touch and turned. "You seem like you're in shock. You and Manic both seem out of it." She said as they reached the diner. She drew attention to Manic as he stood there quietly, his eyes haunted.

Sonic nodded. "Our mom could have died, Sally… If we didn't get home when we did. Shoot, if Fenri hadn't smelled the smoke and realized something was wrong, she would have died." That had to be it. It couldn't be anything else, right?

"He saved her life," Manic said softly. "He saved her life and he could have died doing it. Why?"

Sonic looked at his brother. "Someone doesn't need to have a reason to do the right thing. He obviously likes you, bro. And you like him. When things calm down, tell him." He walked up to the counter. "Hey, Murray…"

The tiger was just placing a bunch of cardboard containers on the countertop. "I'm glad no one was hurt. Do you guys know what you're going to do tonight?"

Manic nodded. "We're going to stay at Fenri's just in case he needs a hospital. Mom said he should be fine but just in case. We got him back to his bed. It's all because of him that Mom is alive right now." He trembled madly.

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine. Try not to worry," Murray advised him. "When he's better, let him know he gets free meals for life for saving my best employee."

The green hedgehog smiled. "Thank you, I'll tell him." They left the diner and went back to the green apartment building. Manic took a moment to look over at the now-burnt out apartment that had been the only home he had ever known.

Sonia sat in the garden that she remembered playing in as a child. Seeing Bartleby brought back those happy memories of running with the boy who would become her dearest love. She could see the shadow of a third small figure, a friend that still had no face or name.

She watched those memories dance around a few minutes more before she stood up. She needed to go inside, though she didn't know why.

She went inside and she could hear voices inside. Familiar voices and she picked up the pace until she reached the living room. At the bar, two people stood making drinks. "Father?" She asked.

Standing at six feet, two inches and as round as a beachball, the old man looked at the young, pink hedgehog. His eyes were filled with shock and shone with unshed tears. "Maria is this our…"

The minkette nodded. "She is… your friend, the Oracle of Delphius, tied your dreams together. And it's coming close to the time when I must say goodbye. I just… I wanted to see you both together." She smiled at them.

Robotnik wiped his eyes as he realized what Maria was saying. This pink hedgehog princess, whom he had spent the last two years tormenting, she was the daughter he had lost so long ago. "My… my daughter… our daughter…" He prepared to throw himself at her feet to beg for her forgiveness. He had tried to roboticize his own child. Hell, he had tried to kill her on occasion.

Yet, there was no trace of anger or hate in her eyes, not even the pitying looks he'd received in the days since his attack. She simply ran forward and hugged him. "Father! It's okay, Father, I'm here now. Mama told me what happened and I'm here now."

He could only hug her to him, wondering why she didn't seem angry. "Is this a dream, Maria? Is she really here or am I dreaming?"

Maria laughed. "I think the fact that you can ask that answers your question, my dear." She kissed him gently and whispered. "She doesn't remember the last twenty years. Aleena took her memories." Only his daughter's presence prevented the man from reverting to his hot-headed nature and she continued. "She's getting her memories back but take this time to build a foundation to work from and be patient with her. And as for Aleena, remember, you know what it is to need forgiveness and compassion."

Feeling chastised, the man nodded. "I understand Maria." He smiled down at his daughter.

Sonia smiled up at him. "I know I should know you better than I do. I can feel that we've met before but… Oh… I can't remember." She looked down sadly. "But I do remember Bartleby and I'm remembering more and more. I'm sure I will remember you soon."

Robotnik shook his head. "Trust me, dear, don't be in any hurry to remember everything. I promise when you do remember… I am a changed man. I hope you will forgive me." He needed to say it, just in case.

She shook her head. "Aleena was supposed to give me to you… To make amends for what my biological father did to you and Mama." She hugged him. "I forgive whatever you may have done."

Red-and-black eyes twinkled as tears fell. Together, they sat, quietly rejoicing while Maria smiled at them. "Be patient, your past will return with time." She assured the hedgehog princess. "There's no need to rush it."

Sonia nodded and hugged the minkette. "Thank you, Mama…"

Maria stroked her hair as she began to fade. "It's time for me to go. Julian, you have a second chance. Most people don't get that. I hope your choices will reflect that fact going forward." She gave him a scolding look.

Robotnik nodded. "I understand Maria. I will not take this chance for granted, I promise." He would not make the same mistakes again.

"Good." Maria accepted his vow, knowing he would never break a promise to her. She guided Sonia into the man's protective arms. "I leave you in your father's care. Take care of her, Julian." She kissed his lips gently before stepping back. She watched them with tearful eyes.

Robotnik hugged his daughter to him. "I will Maria. I love you and I'm sorry for everything." He felt his chest aching. He'd known this was temporary but it still hurt to lose her again. All he and Sonia could do was watch as she vanished.

AN: Finally finished this chapter. Sorry, it took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Morning dawned with Aleena herself keeping watch over the wolf. Why had he saved her? He could have let her die without culpability and Manic would have been his. Her children slept on an air mattress that Murray lent them. She wasn't going to use any Murphy bed ever again.

The wolf moaned in his bed. "Ohhhh… Emeralds?" He said, using the nickname he only used in his most intimate fantasies.

"I'm assuming you mean my son. He's asleep. You just rest. It's Saturday so there's no school to worry about," she said. She took a cool, damp cloth to his forehead. "You saved my life… why?"

He looked up at her and sighed. "I was the one who roboticized his adopted father, Ferrell. I know, now, how much he loved him. I was able to save you. So I had to."

She regarded him and took a deep breath. "You do understand my hesitation right? You served our greatest enemy. You tried to roboticize him and worse on many occasions. How do you go from that to trying to get my approval to date him?"

"I never wanted to work for Robotnik. I despised what he made us do but what choice did we have?" He asked. "Dingo's leg meant the resistance would never accept us, so defecting was not an option. Robotnik would have roboticized us if we tried to leave. We sacrificed our reputation as world-renowned bounty hunters to try and protect them as best we could." When her eyes narrowed, he explained, "We discussed it and made the decision to purposely fail the missions we were given. The only time we succeeded in capturing any of your children is when they got careless. We let them win when it was an honest fight between us. What more could we do?"

Aleena listened. "You expect me to believe that? If you despised him so, why did you save him when he had his heart attack? And you stood up for him. You sent me that email."

Sleet nodded. "Just because I hate him doesn't mean I wished him dead. I just didn't want to work for him. Your son and I actually talked about this. There comes a point where you can't help but feel sorry for him. I couldn't let him die. And a happy Robotnik is just good for everybody." He looked down. "He's just a very lonely man, lonely and angry. Until Bartleby's website and you. Look, just think about it."

The former queen sighed, his words resonating in her mind. She remembered the scientist of her youth. "Julian, please, let me help you. I can talk to my father. You don't have to leave. He'll listen to me. I promise."

"No, Aleena! If you tell him, he'll kill us all! Don't get involved. We are leaving tonight."

"But you're my friend. I care about you…"

"Then you must let us go. I beg of you. Just let us go. I'll always be your friend but you must not tell him."

"You don't have to tell him…" Aleena jumped as she realized that Sleet was still speaking. "All I want is to get to know him again. Let him get to know me. I won't take him from you, we will stay right here in Acorn City. Just let me date him."

She thought about the request. "Very well, if that is all you wish then I will grant you my blessing. You may court my son but bear in mind that I will not take betrayal kindly. If you harm my son again, in any way, your life is forfeit." She couldn't refuse him now. However, she was sure that the wolf would mess up again. "And, of course, he has to be agreeable. My advice would be to take it slow." She stood up. "You stay here and rest. You took in a lot of smoke."

"Robotropolis Grand Central Station! Now arriving at Robotropolis Grand Central Station!"

Sonia looked around the train station as they chugged into the terminal. She looked at Bartleby. "I know this place." She went over to a small souvenir stand and picked up a snow globe. In that snow globe was a figurine of the man in her dreams. Her head ached as her mind tried to call up memories. "Ohhh…"

He nodded. "Don't worry, it'll all come back. Don't rush it." He encouraged her as he took her hand.

Collecting what little they had and paying for the snow globe, they left the train station.

AN: So clearly Sonia's memory is not fully intact. Will she be able to regain her memory? Is Robotnik really her father or is her mind simply trying not to break? Keep reading in Book 4. Coming soon.


End file.
